Only Care About What The Heart Says
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Stephanie says some mean things about Bethany, she thinks they're true. Can Bullfrag convince her that he loves her, regardless of what others say? Rated T.


**Another story I just had to come up with. Enjoy!**

**To guestsurprise: I love the two stories, but I'm afraid Fanfiction cut them both off again. Would you please post the rest of those lovely stories in the reviews? I'd love to put them up as they are good stories. If you could do that, that would be great. :)**

**Disclaimer: I only own Rachel, Sasha, Stephanie, and Bethany here.**

* * *

><p><strong>Only Care About What The Heart Says<strong>

Bethany had gone to town to do some grocery shopping for Rachel and Sasha so that they could cook dinner that night. Going up to the cash register, she paid for the groceries and put them in the car and was about to climb in when she saw Stephanie, her older sister at one time, come up to her.

"Well, where you going?" asked the older, snobbish girl.

"Home," said Bethany.

"You don't have a home," Stephanie sneered.

"Actually, I do," Bethany stared right at the older girl. "Rachel took me in at the Grant Mansion."

"Rachel? The girl who's a loser? You know you're a loser for hanging out with her."

"She's not a loser! She's like a sister to me, better than you ever were, Stephanie!"

That made Stephanie take a step back in surprise at the force of Bethany's words. "You never were my sister anyway," Bethany continued. "So, go find someplace else to be the stuck-up loser you are!"

Stephanie then looked mad and spotted the ring on Bethany's left hand. "You're engaged?" she sneered. "Your fiancée must be blind to fall in love with you."

Bethany was now really mad. "He can actually see better than you," she said.

"Then he'd see under that stupid goody-good façade of yours and break up with you."

Now that hurt Bethany a lot. Was it really just a façade? Would Bullfrag really break up with her?

Just then, a familiar truck pulled up and Bethany saw Rachel jump out, looking a bit upset. "What's wrong, Barbie Doll?" she said. "Get bored at your usual loser hangouts?"

Stephanie was steaming mad at both the remark and the nickname she hated. "You think I'm the loser? Take a look in the mirror," she said.

Rachel only smiled. "Take your own advice," she said and just then a mirror appeared outside of the truck via a sliding panel and Rachel and Bethany stayed off to the side. The mirror showed Stephanie.

Only her hair was a rat's nest and her makeup was all over her face as if she had rubbed it with her hand and smudged it. Seeing this, Stephanie stared for a moment, but then when her mirror self looked at her and pointed at her, she screamed and ran off, making Rachel and Bethany laugh.

"What is that?" asked the younger girl.

"It's a special mirror my uncles invented. What it does is it's hooked to a computer as the mirror itself is actually a big computer screen and you can create an avatar that looks just like the person you want to play a joke on by using remote controls to control the avatar movements. They got me with it and I told Rook to put it in his truck for missions to scare the bad guys. Well, when we saw Stephanie talking to you, we figured we'd give her the shock of her life," said Rachel. "By the way, what was she saying?"

Bethany looked down. "Rach, do you think my…well, the new me, is a façade?"

"A façade?" Rachel looked shocked. "Honey, you being hurt when Snare-Oh and Amy found you was no façade. And neither was us helping you."

"But what if Bullfrag breaks up with me?"

That question pretty much threw Rachel for a loop and she took a moment to compose her thoughts. "Beth, Bullfrag would never, _ever,_ leave you," she said. "He loves you very much."

Bethany just looked down and Rachel knew what Bethany needed to cheer her up. "Come on, let's get home," she said and got in with Rook while Bethany got in the car she had used and followed them to the mansion. As she put away the groceries, Rachel sought out Bullfrag and told him what had happened.

* * *

><p>It was an understatement that the tall frog was furious when he heard what Stephanie had said to his fiancée. It took him a bit to calm down and asked if Stephanie had been given something to think about. When Rachel told him about the trick mirror, he actually let out the loudest laugh ever, especially when Rachel showed him the video Rook had managed to get of it.<p>

"But honestly, Bethany needs reassuring and only you can give it to her," said the owner of the Grant Mansion.

"You got it, Rach," he said with a nod and headed down to find Bethany while Rachel went to the kitchen to help her sister with dinner.

* * *

><p>Bethany went upstairs to her room and found a note there from Bullfrag, telling her to meet him in his room. Her heart feeling like lead, she went to his room and looked around, but then heard the door close as two arms wrapped around her from behind and drew her close so that her back was against a broad chest. "Hey, Baby," said a familiar voice.<p>

She looked at him with a sad smile. "Hi, Bullfrag," she said.

Noticing her sadness, he turned her to face him. "You shouldn't let what Stephanie said get to you," he said. "Rachel told me what happened."

"But what if it is a façade?" Bethany asked.

Bullfrag tilted her chin up to look at him. "Love is no façade," he said gently. "Also, I know you. In the time you've been here, you've changed from a sad and lonely girl who was trying to make herself feel good about herself into a lovely girl who brightens my day when she smiles and looks just as lovely as the day I asked her to marry me."

She looked up at him with tears running down her face that he gently wiped away. "Do you really mean that?" she asked him.

"You know I do," he said gently. "But just to convince you…,"

She didn't have time to react as he began tickling her and she laughed, getting away from him and trying to run, but the door was locked and Bullfrag caught her again, tickling her stomach and sides as he then playfully kissed her neck. Bethany kept laughing and struggling to get away, but the mischievous alien wouldn't let her go as he then stopped tickling her and kissed her on the mouth.

She clung to his shoulders as she felt her knees almost give out when Bullfrag started to French kiss her. He held her close as he kept kissing her and she kissed back.

When they broke away, Bethany looked up at him and he looked down at her with a smile, making her smile. "Thanks, Bullfrag," she said. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

He grinned wider. "And I don't know what I'd do without you, water lily," he said, calling her his special name for her.

She smiled and hugged him. "Thanks for cheering me up too," she said.

He hugged her again. "Hey, the only thing that matters is what the heart says," he said. "Because the heart never lies."

"True."

Both kissed again and went downstairs when the two sisters called that dinner was ready. Rachel noticed Bethany's smile and knew Bullfrag had cheered the girl up.

Rook came up behind her and kissed her. Rachel kissed him back as she realized that no matter what anyone said, all of them in the Mansion should only care about what the heart says, because it was the truest thing ever, especially when it came to love.

* * *

><p><strong>The heart never lies and that's the truth.<strong>

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
